Constant
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Something about being in a hotel room alone with Blaine dressed in tuxedos just makes Kurt propel his thoughts forward 7 years, thinking about how it felt just like their wedding night might be. Klaine.


**Hello all! After tonight's episode that was SO CLEARLY a total and complete DOUBLE STANDARD, I wanted to expand on our cute moment of Klaine-ness from the hotel in a little drabble-ish thing. So here you go. :)**

...

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning in to Kurt's neck not for the first time that night.

Kurt chuckled and tightened his hand on Blaine's shoulder as they danced. "Yes, Blaine?"

Blaine pulled back just enough to look into Kurt's eyes. "I was thinking about earlier, when we were in the hotel room."

When Blaine stopped there, Kurt quirked an eyebrow and prompted, "Okay?" Secretly, he thought his boyfriend might have had a bit too much of the punch, post Puck's spiking.

"You remember how there were all those people in there? You and me and Rachel and Becky and Puck and then even Finn?"

Again, Blaine paused. Kurt nodded and gave a silly laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend was being. It was like, with the hair gel gone, all of Blaine's inhibitions went to. All of his walls, all of his insecurities. He was free to just be his goofy, dorky self.

Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and breathed, "They're all here now. The hotel room is booked, but empty."

Kurt's breath hitched as he realized what Blaine was implying. _Hotel room. Empty. _He and Blaine could go back there and put that hotel room and _very _comfortable bed to good use—(Kurt made sure to bounce on it plenty of times when they first entered to check for maximum comfort and minimum creaking).

"Then what are we still doing here?" Kurt asked, smirking. "Rachel has one room key, I have the other. Let's go."

With one last significant look shared between them, they clasped hands and ran out of the sweaty gymnasium. Blaine took Kurt's top hat and placed it on his own head to cover the curls, to which Kurt promptly snatched the hat back with a, "Oh, no you don't, mister. I look forward to running my hands _all _through those curls in about twenty minutes." To which Blaine shuddered under Kurt's guiding hand on his lower back and didn't say a single thing more about his hair for the entire drive to the hotel.

Once they returned to their suite, Kurt looked around and immediately wanted to start cleaning up all of the cups and bottles and things the other Glee kids—and Becky—had left behind, but then Blaine pinned him up against the wall and attached their mouths and thoughts of cleaning were completely forgotten.

"Mmmm. Bed. Now," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, loving the way they quirked up in a smile at his words.

"Yes, sir."

They both immediately went to work on their clothes on the way over to the bed, not wasting any time whatsoever, and were shirtless by the time they reached the edge of the bed. Kurt paused in the removal of his clothes when he caught sight of Blaine's bare chest—a wonder he'd never get used to—and then interrupted Blaine while he was undoing the buckle on his belt to push him down on the bed.

Kissing was good. Kissing was nice. Kissing Blaine was also something Kurt would never get used to.

A little over a year ago, he never would have imagined this would be him. He never would have believed you if you said that he'd be in a hotel room on his senior prom night about to have sex with his one and forever boyfriend. He probably would have scoffed at you, thrown you his best bitch glare, attacked his head with hairspray and sauntered off in the other direction.

But now, with Blaine under him and sucking at his neck while undoing the button and zipper on Kurt's pants, there was no denying that this was reality. This was his life now. He'd be leaving in a few months for New York, and Blaine would be in Ohio finishing high school; they'd spend a year apart and that would be his life, long-distance. Then Blaine would come and join him in New York, and that would be his life, living with his boyfriend. Then they'd eventually get married, when the time was right, and that would be his life, with the best husband the universe could create. And so on and so forth, their relationship always changing, but the one thing that would stay the same would be Blaine.

_Blaine _was his life now.

It struck him earlier, too, when they were on the bed discussing hair gel. While Blaine was whining about how bad he looked without any hair gel, Kurt just smiled indulgently, because how could Blaine think that any part of him could ever look _bad? _And he was looking at Blaine in his prom tux and thinking about how perfect he was and how much he just wanted to tug Blaine up by the hair gel and kiss him until they were both breathless and wanting—no, _needing _more.

And, well, with the tuxes and the hotel room and their comfortable intimacy, it felt a lot to Kurt like their wedding night.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice wrangled Kurt back to this decade, this hotel room, and it was clear by the tone of voice that this was not the first time Kurt's name had been called to get his attention. "Where are you right now?"

"About 7 years into our future."

Blaine smirked. "Our future, as you stated, is still 7 years away, babe. How about you come back to the here and now so I can just come?"

Damn it. Kurt hated it but actually loved it when Blaine casually threw in a lewd comment while they were having their "sexual adventures."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "Just indulge me for a second. Think about it. We're wearing tuxes about to have sex in a hotel suite."

"Was that one of the items on your bucket list?"

"No, silly." Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his head away, gazing into that warm, familiar hazel colour that had slowly become his home. "It feels like our wedding night."

There was a moment of silence where Kurt could tell Blaine was really thinking about it, and then his mouth formed a perfect "oh" and his eyes started twinkling. _Kurt put that twinkle there. _

"It feels like our wedding night," Blaine repeated, his voice soft in volume but heavy with emotion.

This was something they'd discussed many times before—getting married, that is. Kurt and Blaine both decided that marriage would wait for _after _they finished college which already put them at 5 years from now. Then they needed a year post-grad to get situated, putting them at 6 years, and then a year-long engagement _at least _for Kurt to plan the most perfect wedding New York had ever seen, which landed them at roughly 7 years from that moment. It wasn't an event that either of them were wary or nervous about; on the contrary, they were excited, if not a little calmly content. It was just another one of those milestones that they'd hit over the course of their relationship, the legal binding of the way their lives had somehow twisted up together. Now that New York had passed gay marriage legislation back in June of last year, they were ready to go.

The only thing in their way now was time.

… …

_Approximately 7 years later_

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, openly nuzzling Kurt's neck on the dance floor.

Kurt laughed and tilted his head to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Yes, Blaine?"

"The hotel room is empty right now."

"So it would seem, since you and I are here."

"We should fix that."

"Blaine," he laughed again, "we can't just ditch our own wedding—one I spent over a _year _planning, mind you."

"And you did a wonderful job, honey," Blaine said, planting one last kiss to Kurt's neck before pulling away with that same twinkle in his eye, the one that hadn't diminished in the years and years they'd been together. "It's just that now I want to go see the wonderful job you did of planning our hotel room for the evening before we leave for our honeymoon traipsing around Europe."

The eager look in Blaine's eyes broke down Kurt's will completely. That and the fact that Blaine's arms around him were steadily sneaking lower and lower until his hands were right about to grab Kurt's ass, and Kurt just couldn't have that kind of groping in front of his friends and family at his wedding. That's what trashy couples did. Kurt and Blaine were classy.

So classy, in fact, that after a round of goodbyes that lasted ten minutes and the traditional walking through the crowd to the limo as they threw rice—(Kurt had them blow bubbles because it was cute and wouldn't case the exploding death of birds)—they were on their way to the four-star hotel Kurt had booked for them.

All during their limo ride to the hotel, Blaine was attempting to get started right then and there on all of their activities that were sure to take up most of the night; Blaine was so insistent, in fact, that Kurt had to practically straddle him and pin him to the seat, which did nothing to help Kurt's case and everything to win Blaine's. Not too much, though, because Kurt was still holding onto that classy title and if he and Blaine did anything remotely scandalous in the back of a limo it would be the furthest thing from classy.

As soon as the key-card was slid through the security device on the door and they were allowed in, Blaine practically shoved Kurt through and wasting no time at all tackled him to the bed.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as his new husband began undoing his tie and the buttons on his shirt. "As much as I love you undressing me, hit the pause button for a second."

Blaine whined but listened to Kurt, as he always did, and sat back on his heels, straddling Kurt's hips. Kurt moved to partially sitting up, resting his weight on his elbows and forearms on the mattress. "I don't like when you make me hit the pause button."

"I promise you may properly lavish me until the sun comes up, but for a moment, just look around." Kurt made sure to actually follow his own directions so that Blaine would do the same; they looked around at the hotel room with the champagne on ice by the bed and the white rose petals littering the floor and their bags already sitting in the corner waiting for them. "We're married," Kurt murmured.

When Blaine looked at him again, there were the lightest of tears in his eyes. "We're married," he repeated.

"Do you remember my senior prom night, when we ditched prom and came to the empty hotel room and had amazing sex all night?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You mean your senior prom night, when I was forced to show you my insane hair and we came to the empty hotel room and had amazing sex for an hour until Puck came back with a sophomore Cheerio he'd been flirting with all semester?"

Kurt made a noise of disapproval and swatted his husband's arm. "Hey, now!"

"That's what happened!"

"_Anyway, _as I was about to make a very important point I will ignore your cynical remarks. We were in that hotel room, just before we had our amazing sex—how long is irrelevant since we've had lots of sex since then to make up for it—and I said that it felt like our wedding night."

The way Blaine's face lit up at that part of the memory of that night was more of the reaction Kurt had been gunning for. Kurt took the opportunity to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, now properly tamed with just the right amount of hair care product so that his hair wasn't totally wild but not shellacked to his head either. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled.

"When I said that, is this what you imagined that night?" Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. I imagined it to be way better. Really, Kurt, you couldn't have splurged on a _five _star hotel? We're only one star away. Rachel Berry would murder you for restricting our stars."

Affronted, Kurt swatted Blaine's arm again. "You are far too snarky tonight. I'm not even sure I want to have sex with you anymore. Quite frankly, I'm rethinking our whole marriage."

"If snark constitutes a break up then I should have broken up with you _ages _ago."

"You better watch it, Anderson-Hummel. Just see if I let you lay a finger on me tonight."

Blaine reached out an index finger and bopped Kurt on the nose.

"I'll let that one slide."

"Oh, okay," Blaine laughed, smiling that special smile that made his eyes crinkle and his whole face light up.

Kurt sighed and brought a hand to Blaine's face, just softly touching and feeling and knowing that the person who the face belonged to was _his._

"Is this how you imagined it?" Blaine asked, flipping Kurt's own question at him.

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "I didn't really imagine the details. I know, shocking, Kurt Hu—_Anderson-_Hummel not planning the details of something. But when I thought about it at the time, on that night, all I really thought about was you. You and me. That was all that mattered."

"Is that still true now?"

He considered the question again, taking his time to answer. Was it still true? Seven years ago, he'd thought about how Blaine was his entire life. Things would be changing for him a lot over the years but the only constant he had—he _needed _was Blaine.

And over the years, things had changed a lot. All of the events Kurt had pre-emptively planned for, like Kurt's graduation and their long-distance year and Blaine's graduation and them living together, it all happened. Nothing stayed the same in Kurt's life for too long.

But with every flopped audition, every failed callback, every rejected design, all of the trials and tribulations Kurt had faced over the past 7 years, Blaine had been there. Blaine had been there and he'd been encouraging Kurt every time, saying that the next one could be _The One. _Reminding him that all of the failures he was experiencing now were just building up and taking him one step closer to his impending stream of successes. They'd gone through so much as a couple, but Blaine had always been there, and that had always been the only thing that mattered.

"It gets truer and truer every day."

… …

**Yippee! Just some post-prom fluff to actually give our boys some substance in the episode that was a complete and utter failure in my opinion.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you did! :) (Or even if you hated it, actually. Constructive criticism is always welcome here).**


End file.
